1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a recording medium storing a program for implementing the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a recording medium storing a program for implementing the method, by which convenience for a user to manipulate the digital photographing apparatus is maximized.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional digital photographing apparatus stores an image file obtained by a photographing operation in a photographing mode into a storage medium and displays an image on a display unit by reproducing an image file stored in the storage medium, in a playback mode. Also, the digital photographing apparatus reproduces the image file obtained by the photographing operation in the photographing mode. In addition to the photographing mode and the playback mode, the digital photographing apparatus may operate in various modes such as an operating environment setting mode.
In the conventional digital photographing apparatus, it is inconvenient for a user to have to click a button or rotate a dial which are provided on the digital photographing apparatus in order to switch modes from among the various modes including, for example, the photographing mode, the playback mode, and the operating environment setting mode. Furthermore, it is inconvenient for the user to also be required to click or rotate the button or the dial in order to switch from the image displayed on the display unit of the digital photographing apparatus to another image.